Cartoon Network: World of Light
by Ways
Summary: Things were supposed to end happily, they were supposed to beat the bad guy, escape from dark forces and be happy in the end of it, right? But sometimes things change. And sometimes, even in a place as wonderful and whimsical as The World of Cartoons, bad things can happen. With no one left, an unlikely hero will have to face his friends to save them. Sequel to CNSE.
1. Prologue: EVERYONE IS HERE

**I can't believe I'm actually writing the CNSE again. It feels so bizarre. But now that there's an actual sequel to Subspace, I guess we're gonna have to get into it. I am so hype to be doing this. So… without further ado, let's start by retconning the ending of the last story.**

 **Originally, I was just gonna wait for January 1** **st** **, but since everybody's on that Smash hype and I am too just without a Switch so with that said, let's have some fun with this new chapter.**

 **Cartoon Network: World of Light**

 **Prologue:**

 **EVERYONE IS HERE!**

 _ **"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**_

Aku let out a mighty roar of pain as the cosmic beam tore into him, ripping away at every fiber of his being as he was wiped from existence.

Ultimate Waybig stood before him, pouring everything he had into the cosmic ray as he let out his final smash and laid waste to the foul demon before him.

And just as soon as it had started, it had finished. The towering behemoth before him, disappeared in a flash of light and in its place stood Waybig. Then another and finally, there was Ben.

Where Aku once stood was a small puddle of darkness where Apu's face sat inside. It blinked, looking confusedly at its form before pouting.

At that, Ben dusted himself off and pointed at the puddle with a smirk. "Mess with Ben, you get the ten!"

With his wisecrack came the groans of several heroes, villains and the writer of the story.

"Oh come on, I just came and finished this and that's how you guys react?"

"Shut up, Tennyson." Kevin Levin chuckled, before grabbing the brunette and ruffling up his hair. Ben couldn't help but grin and laugh at this too.

"Good to have you back, Ben." Gwen smiled.

"Excellent work." Samurai Jack nodded.

Numbuh 5 agreed. "Numbuh 5 couldn't have said it betta herself."

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu cheered from on top of Ash's hat maing his trainer laugh.

"We are victorious!" Omi cheered.

Steven whooped, hugging the two closest people to him. Those two people of course happened to be Mojo Jojo and Jack Spicer who gave the half gem odd looks as he continued to wrap them in his embrace.

The heroes celebrated their victory.

They'd finally done it.

The Subspace Emissary was destroyed.

And that's when they heard a low wheezing sound.

"You fools do not know the destruction you have wrought…" Aku groaned.

Everybody stopped and looked to the puddle that was, Aku… most of them with their weapons drawn.

"Face it! It's over, Aku!" Finn declared.

But the demon couldn't help but smile despite the hacking cough that rang out. "Fools! It is never over. Not yet. You may have destroyed this form, but so long as my essence exists, I will always be a danger to this world. But with my passing, Subspace will fall and with it everything inside of it will _**diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_ "

Adam gulped. "Bu-but, we're inside of Subspace…"

"Precisely."

Aku let out his signature laugh one last time before that turned to fits of coughing that slowly died down to wheezing and then… his face disappeared, leaving nothing but the dark puddle behind.

At that moment, Subspace rumbled and the world began to vanish around them.

"What do we do now?!" Mac cried out.

But it was too late. He vanished.

"Mac!" Bloo shouted. Calling for his boy only to disappear along with him.

"Guys?!" Steven shouted. "This isn't fun anymore…"

He vanished.

Jake Spidermonkey looked to Adam and groaned. "Adam… I- I don't feel so good."

Adam looked to Jake and sobbed. "Jake, no!"

But Jake vanished within his friends arms before Adam disappeared too.

Courage whimpered before following along.

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" Johnny Bravo wailed as he disappeared.

Pikachu clutched Ash's hat tightly while Ash held Juniper's hand. They all disappeared.

Flapjack latched on to Eddy again.

One by one, they all vanished.

"What are you all doing just standing around?!" Jack Spicer whimpered. "You're the superheroes! Do your heroing thing!"

Omi just closed his eyes and shook his head. "It is over, Jack."

"Look on the bright side…" Finn said, trying to remain calm, but his voice cracked clearly showing his unease. "We beat the bad guy and saved the world. Now everything's going to be fine. Just… without us…"

Lucario placed a paw on Finn's shoulder. "You were a wonderful companion. It was great to have met and fought alongside you, young warrior."

"Heh. Ditto, Luc."

Together they left.

"Ben…" Gwen looked to him.

"Right." Ben nodded.

But Gwen too disappeared.

"Ultimatrix..."

Many more fighters began to disappear.

"Unlock DNA file 10."

Chowder sobbed as he too vanished.

"Code Tennyson."

And then there was simply Ben.

And he too began to fade.

And soon, there was nothing.

That is until a flash of green light appeared in the empty expanse.

There he was, the most powerful being in the universe, Alien X!

With that, Alien X called out commands declaring the universe saved and the world of Subspace and everyone along with it.

But there was a problem.

" _ **Seconded, the destruction of Aku's essence!"**_ Alien X declared.

He pointed at the dark puddle that remained in the void to which a bright light appeared out of his hand and struck the puddle of darkness.

But nothing happened. The dark puddle remained within.

" _ **Seconded, the destruction of Aku's essence!"**_

Again, a white light appeared out of the palm of Alien X's hand nothing happened.

Within Alien X, Ben floated there watching everything with Serena and Bellicus.

Serena's eyes were widened in surprise at the sight, unsure of what to do.

Bellicus' face was creased into a glare at the dark substance, continuing to will Alien X to do more and more to it yet nothing happened.

"I- I don't understand?!" Ben gaped at the sight. No matter what Alien X did, the puddle that used to be Aku. "Why isn't he disappearing or being destroyed or anything?! He's still there."

"I don't know…" Serena cried. "This- nothing like this has ever happened before!"

"I have destroyed many over the course of eternity but never before have I seen anything that was able to withstand my unbridled rage." Bellicus frowned.

"But Alien X is supposed to be able to do anything!"

"He can." Serena insisted.

"And that?"

"Nothing should be able to withstand our might unless… oh no."

"What?" Ben asked. "What's wrong?"

"Alien X can do many things…" Serena said. "But only on a universal scale. This? Have you brought us an extradimensional being?"

"A what?"

"Troglodyte." Bellicus grumbled. "An extradimensional being is one that exists outside of your realm of time and space… If one is here then there is nothing we can do."

"If this thing is too strong for Alien X, then what if we… what if we made Alien X stronger?"

"We are at peak strength." Bellicus stated. "There is nothing we can do to get stronger."

"You're wrong." Ben shook his head. "Serena, Bellicus… please… allow me to go Ultimate so we can destroy this thing."

Serena and Bellicus looked to each other before they looked to Ben and nodded.

" _ **Seconded!"**_ Alien X shouted.

With that, Alien X rose his hand to the Ultimatrix on his chest and slapped down on it hard.

Alien X was enveloped in the green light and in its place stood a new form, never before seen. This being didn't even have a real form, it was a massive galaxy itself of glittering stars that stood in the shape of a muscular man. It stood tall and only had one pointed horn on the top of its head.

" _ **ULTIMATE ALIEN X!"**_

"Serena, Bellicus, we did it!" Ben shouted from within the void. But they were no longer there.

With the great power that Ultimate Alien X mustered, he had let go of his other personalities, completely free of his indecisiveness and the laws of the universe.

Ben was almost saddened by this, but knew he had a job to do.

With that, he will Ultimate Alien X to go to the puddle.

Standing over it, Ben formed a massive ball of energy over his head that looked to the light and fired down on it.

What happened next was by far the most bizarre thing.

The puddle did react to the light from Ultimate Alien X only it did not do what he had expected.

Rather than be destroyed, the puddle began to erratically move around, expanding and shrinking, moving left and right, up and down, every which way and that in a single trillionth of a second.

And then it stopped and exploded in a blast of white light, enveloping Ultimate Alien X within it.

 **~Cartoon Network: World of Light~**

When Ben came to, he blinked. Confused as to what had happened as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. He looked down and saw that he was on a rocky face of some kind but that was the least of his confusion.

He saw that he was wearing some sort of white hoodie with green accents on it. Honestly, it was pretty stylish, but how it got on him was more confusing than anything.

But if the jacket wasn't enough then the weirdest thing was that he did not have the Ultimatrix on his wrist. No. Instead, he had on a sleek wrist watch made of some sort of white metal with similar green lines along the side like his jacket, a black glass faceplate with green lines going over it in an x formation.

 _Okay… new jacket? New Omnitrix? This is weird…_

"Get your head in the game, Tennyson!" A voice shouted.

But Ben knew that voice all too well. It was his best friend, Kevin.

He looked to the source of the voice, but was slightly taken aback at the sight of his friend. He was different… The young man was a little more rugged than before having grown out his hair more than before so that it hung loosely around his ears, was slightly unshaven so that he had a little stubble on his chin. He was wearing tight jeans that went into these sort of overalls that hung around his shoulders, he had on a black shirt with striped sleeves and wore a locket with an 11 on it.

"Wha- what?!" Ben said confused.

He then looked around and saw that everyone was there, but some of them had changed too. Gwen was there, opting to wear glasses, a skirt and a blue shirt with a cat logo on it similar to when they were kids; Finn looked like he had lost an arm and now had one made of metal in its place; Ash had changed from his darker colors to a short sleeved jacket that was blue in its entirety except the zipper which was white.

But if that wasn't enough then there were even more faces that weren't originally with them in Subspace. Charmcaster, Rex and Zak were the only ones that he recognized and… well this odd blue cat alien in blue plumber armor looked familiar to him and… was that his younger self? But along with her there was a blue jay, a raccoon, some strange woman with a square afro, some sort of skeleton man, a bunny standing on his hind legs and more. So many people he just didn't recognize. It was bizarre.

"Focus, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted again.

And Ben looked back to him to see him pointing at the sky.

Ben looked in the direction he was pointing and immediately his face fell at the sight.

Up in the sky, this gigantic portal of swirling darkness was hovering above them, surrounded in a ring of flame that continuously spiraled around it.

But if that wasn't bad enough then, how about the large multitude of women in skintight black suits that hovered around it, brandishing all kinds of sharp weapons like swords, sickles, nun chucks and more. There were hundreds of them.

 **DAUGHTHERS OF AKU**

Ben gulped, sweat forming on his face at the very sight of this new foe.

"Oh man…"

 **I'm gonna quote one of my favorite RWBY intros with this one. But uh… "Things looking bleak and they're bound to get worse."  
Yep. This is gonna be a fun story. I wrote this shortly after the world of light trailer and let's just say I'm pretty darn hype about this. Hope you guys like this story and everything I'm gonna do with it, but for now…  
R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: EVERYONE IS DEAD!

**And now we do the big bad trailer and first cutscene. Let's go people.**

 **Cartoon Network: World of Light**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **EVERYONE IS… DEAD?!**

"Look, I know your contract expired two years ago but can you just get back out there? It's not A Cartoon Network Smash story without you." Ways pleaded.

Space Ghost frowned. "You said this gig was up when they saved the day back in 2016."

"Yes and now there's a sequel because Smash Bros Ultimate made a sequel so… yeah. We're all back and so am I so… it's your turn too Space Ghost."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get double of your nonexistent pay since it's a sequel?"

"I'm sold."

With that, Space Ghost walked out from where he was back stage to which the studio audience cheered for him.

When he finally sat down at his desk, he cleared his throat and began. "Greetings earth people, I am Space Ghost! And welcome to the sequel to Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary. Cartoon Network: World of Light!"

"I know you all have been waiting a long time for this, but it's finally here! The sequel to Cartoon Network the Subspace Emissary since Sakurai bailed the writer out for his own sequel plans that he was too lazy to write."

"Busy!" Said writer called from from offstage. "College is hard!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Space Ghost snarked to which the audience laughed.

Backstage, Ways pouted.

Space Ghost then gestured for the audience to calm down to which he smiled. "Previously, on Cartoon Network: World of Light! Just when our heroes thought they could defeat Aku, the world crashed down on them and they were all being deleted from Subspace. Luckily for us, hero of heroes Ben 10 was able to stop this with the help of his form Alien X! Looks like that calls for a happy ending, right? Wrong. Unlike last time, when Ben turned into Alien X he could not destroy Aku's essence and with that, Subspace began to die. What's a hero to do, right? Go Ultimate of course! But when Ultimate Alien X tried to stop the blast, an incredible reaction took place causing everything to be enveloped in a strange white light. When Ben woke up he found that not only had he got a redesign, but so did several of his other friends and with new faces having shown up as well things were strange. But unfortunately, the strange got stranger when the daughters of Aku appeared up in the sky to fight the heroes. Can our heroes stop them? Only one way to find out on this chapter of Cartoon Network: World of Light!"

 **~Cartoon Network World of Light~**

Numbuh 1: Leader of Sector V and one of the greatest Kids Next Door operatives on the planet stood proud and tall on the edge of the cliff, pointing his SPLANKER towards the sky. "Don't let a single one of them get away!"

With that, heroes and villains of all shapes and sizes from all over the World of Cartoons stood behind him, armed and ready to take on the unspeakable evil before them. All of them were fearful for what was about to happen, but with their world in danger, they didn't have another choice but to fight.

Omi, who was within the group furrowed his brow. "We will each need to take down about ten."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "That's right. Everyone, no matter how scared you are, it's now or never."

"We'll win this." Aelita added with a smile. "I know we will."

At that, the daughters hovering before them suddenly began to break apart. Behind their masks, their faces contorted into pain as limb tore from limb, dropping to the ground and dissolving into nothing but the smoky black tarlike essence that was Aku. All of that essence returned to where it came from, gathering in the obsidian void behind them.

In a strange way, despite this being as dangerous as it was, it had a certain beauty to it. Watching the dark substance be recalled to the void in streams of darkness all around them. They twisted and turned through the sky like a bundle of snakes making their way through a bush.

Like anybody else in the group, Garnet: Leader of the Crystal Gems stood there watching this in awe.

And then behind her visor, her third eye snapped open as her clairvoyant powers activated. In a flash, she watched anybody and everybody present get vaporized within the endless darkness that was soon to come from the portal.

She turned back to the group, severity ringing through her voice. _**"Everyone, run!"**_

But it was too late.

The brightening light that made up the encapsulating darkness that made up the portal suddenly surged outwards in radiant waves of dark energy. Tendrils of darkness eagerly surged out towards everyone moving erratically as they swarmed over the field.

Garnet was the first to go, being eaten up by one of the tendrils and completely disintegrating within its power.

"Garnet!" A lot of them gasped at the sight of one of their strongest being completely annihilated.

But their fear and concern for their friend didn't matter as more of them surged outwards.

The next one went to Samurai Jack, who tucked and rolled, dodging one of the first before rising and instinctively batting away another one of the beams with his sword.

With his sword being pure and good and capable of vanquishing the forces of evil, it seemed to be capable of taking on the blast and used this to his advantage.

Using his skills, Jack was able to jump and dodge and roll over a few of these, occasionally batting a few away with his sword.

That is until one came right at him. He did his best to block, holding his sword out in front of him to take on the approaching darkness and for a moment, his blade was able to take it head on.

The Samurai grunted, standing his ground as he slightly pushed back by the blow attempting to hold off the darkness.

But soon, his sword just wasn't able to take it anymore and the darkness wrapped around him and destroyed him in a single sweep.

Juniper on the other hand was doing her best to try and stop it as well having taken to trying to use some of her ranged magical attacks on them. But it wasn't enough and she was vaporized within a blast that she didn't see coming.

Gwen Tennyson stood alongside the Grim Reaper, both of them seeing the darkness approaching. Immediately, the two did their best to throw up their own shields to keep the light away, Gwen with her mana and Grim with a wall of fire. But to no avail as it phased through and destroyed them easily.

Steven was on top of his Lion, heeding Garnet's words and running away from the ensuing chaos. Ash and Pikachu were running behind him, desperately trying to get away from it all as well.

"Grab on guys!" Steven shouted at them, as he looked back at them, holding his hand out.

Ash and Pikachu attempted to catch up, but Ash could feel the blast approaching.

"Go on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, just before he was vaporized.

Pikachu looked back watching his trainer be destroyed only to be vaporized as well.

Steven and Lion did their best to get away for a few moments, but they were just too slow, disappearing in one of the tendrils of darkness as well.

Sunny Bridges on the other hand, saw the approaching light and did what he did best to avoid it. He swung his hips, easily dodging the first of the darkness, before he tipped down his hat and was easily able to spin out of the way of the other. But when he lifted his hat, prepared to do another dance move to avoid it, it was too late as his eyes widened in surprise at the darkness destroying him.

"Let's go, boys!" Eddy shouted. "We've got this."

The two other Eds and Flapjack nodded and began letting out their own attacks at the dark in an attempt to stop it all.

Mojo Jojo stood alongside them, firing off energy blasts from his twin guns.

He laughed. "Nothing can defeat, I, Mojo Jo-"

And like that, Mojo, the Eds and Flapjack were vaporized by their own tendrils of darkness.

Robin had attempted to jump onto his motorcycle only to get blasted and vaporized in the middle of it.

Lucario stood before a beam of darkness and almost got blasted only to teleport out of the way.

There he landed behind Mordecai, who leapt up into the air using his Death Jump only for Lucario to get blasted in his place.

Mordecai gasped at that as he now desperately tried to flap his non-functioning wings to try and stay afloat, only to be blasted as well.

KO saw this and did his best to run and hide, enveloping himself in his own flame like energy. But the flames did nothing to protect him as he too disappeared.

Numbuh 5 on the other hand had used her backpack to rocket into the sky, swerving around several of the blows, dodging, doing barrel rolls and the like. But soon, they had even caught up to her and vaporized her.

Aelita and William were flying along the ground, with William in his smoke form. They desperately tried to get away from the blasts but to no avail.

Their friend Yumi stood in front of them, hands to her temples as she glowed with unearthly power. She let out a telekinetic burst desperately trying to keep them away but to no avail as she got vaporized by the darkness.

Just then, William and Aelita who were still flying away also got hit by separate beams.

Johnny Bravo stood on the Cliffside holding up a mirror and he actually smiled. "Now I saw this in one of them crazy spy flicks, all I gotta do is hold up this mirror and the blast will be reflected and I'll be safe."

Johnny grinned, so proud of himself as he held up the mirror for protection only for the blast to come by, hit him and for the man to let out a girly scream as he was destroyed.

Adam ran away as well, while Charmcaster was slightly ahead of him frantically flipping through pages of a spellbook trying to find the right spell only for both of them to be vaporized as well.

Somewhere else, Chris McLean smiled at a camera and grinned. Cow, Chicken and Bugs Bunny were standing next to them.

"Make sure to get my good side, the world is totally gonna love when I save the world from-"

Bugs, who was chewing on a carrot, held up a sign that said "That's all folks!" before all three of them disappeared.

One by one each and every one of them disappeared, but Chowder. Chowder had shocked everyone.

The young chef had been on top of Kimchi and was doing his very best to get the heck out of there as quickly as he could, screaming all the way as he did.

Kimchi was confident though, as Chowder held on for dear life, the gas cloud was weaving left and right, in and out between the tendrils of darkness, going faster than he possibly could've imagined.

And just as they were about to get hit, a swirling blue vortex appeared that Kimchi flew into and they vanished. Not by darkness, but by light.

One by one, familiar faces all over the world of cartoons vanished until there was nothing left. All of them taken by the dark as the entire world got enveloped.

 **~Cartoon Network: World of Light~**

There was nothing left in the world, not a single being left. Everything was gone and all that was left in its place was the desolate landscape that once called itself the world of cartoons.

All was silent, all seemed lost.

And then, a blue wormhole appeared in the sky and out of it a familiar gas cloud came hurtling down from the sky. The lone figure atop the cloud let out girlish screams of fear as he too came tumbling down before they hit the ground, bouncing a few times, before finally skidding to a halt along the ground.

Chowder let out a groan as he rose from the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"Ugh… where am I?" He wondered aloud as he looked at the world around him.

Everything was gone, the world, his friends everything and the poor kid didn't know what to do.

"Chowder…" A voice called out to him.

Chowder turned to the source of the voice only to be surprised.

The person that stood before him was a slightly older man with beady brown eyes and black hair that greyed around his ears. He wore a classic scientist's lab coat with the goggles and all and nice suit underneath it, but the interesting part of him had to be the fact that his lab coat was decked out in this leather almost steam punk looking stuff with epaulets, tassels, pockets and the works along with a cane of the same brown color. In the place of his left hand was a mechanical arm. It was the time walker himself,

 **PROFESSOR PARADOX**

"Chowder, I come to you with a grave task, one that will decide the fate of your entire world."

"The- the fate of the world?" Chowder asked.

Paradox gravely nodded. "Things have changed, Chowder. It was all supposed to have ended in Subspace, but Aku… he was more powerful than originally anticipated and now, well you've seen what has happened."

Chowder deflated at that. "And now everybody's gone because of it."

"Unfortunately so."

"Then why am I still here?" Chowder asked. "Shouldn't I have died along with everyone else?"

"That you should have. If not for my opening a portal for you and Kimchi to fly into a realm outside of space and time, then surely you would've been caught by the blast."

"You saved me?"

"Indeed. I truly believe that you are the only one who can save the world in this adventure."

"Me? But there are lots of other guys out there. Ben's got his watch doohickey! Jack's the one with the magic sword! Juniper's the tepangslice I think she called it, I don't know. Everybody's better than me."

"They may be warriors, but in this time of darkness, we need a glimmer of light. I truly believe that that glimmer of light is you."

"I- I don't know if I'm good enough. There's no way I can save them."

"Don't fret, you may not see it now, but I believe that you can be the one to save them all in the end." Paradox insisted. "The world may have ended, but you are still here and you are just the person needed to start the process of bringing this world back."

Chowder still looked unsure.

"You saved all of them once before in Subspace, remember?"

Chowder brightened at that. "Yeah of course, I was so scared, but I was able to find everyone and help save the day."

"And you can do that again, my friend." He then gestured out into the world, from there he saw mountains, lakes, volcanos and the like all daring him to come forward and fight for his friends. It all looked so beautiful, but he couldn't help but gulp at the idea of it.

"The story of trophies and the world of cartoons is over now, face the world of light and become the hero you are destined to be."

Chowder shakily nodded, but started on his path with Kimchi following after him.

The journey would be long and hard, but he knew somehow, he would make it all work. He had to.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **And so it all begins again, I hope you're ready for World of Light. I'm excited to get into this and can't wait to see all the fun we're gonna have with this story. It's gonna be fun, guys.**

 **So from here on out, I'm gonna be doing some more planning. I already know how most of this story is gonna go just need to figure out more of the stuff to go with it. All in all, this story will really begin in January. So I hope you enjoy what we have for now and I'll see you all then.  
We're gonna end the day with one more thing but until then,  
R&R**


	3. Intro: Lifelight

**I always wanted to do this for the first story with the Super Smash Bros Brawl theme but never got the chance. But hey, now we've got Lifelight which is a bop, so you know I've gotta.**

 **Cartoon Network: World of Light  
Opening-  
Lifelight **

Chowder let out a scream as he desperately held on to Kimchi as they came hurtling from the sky and the orchestral flourish began.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame!_

Chowder roughly landed on the ground skidding against the rock face for a few moments.

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._

Slowly Chowder got up and looked around confusedly.

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night._

At that, Paradox appeared gesturing to the world before him looking expectantly at Chowder.

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

At that Chowder gulped. As the scene scrolled up past him to get a full view of the world.

As the orchestral flourish continued, the series logo appeared.

 _ **CARTOON NETWORK: WORLD OF LIGHT!**_

Chowder was seen then walking through a valley trying his hardest to keep his hat on as the wind blew past him. He looked sad for a moment.

 _On that day…_

The scene flashed white revealing a black and white version of all the characters dying.

 _When the sky fell away…._

The world was then enveloped in the great white light.

 _Our world came to an end…_

The scene then switched to a scene where Ben who was on his trophy stand, but no longer was he making a dramatic stance with his hand over the Omnitrix, instead he stood there with his eyes closed almost as if he were sleeping. His body was wrapped in flames made of flame that burned dangerously against him, but did no harm.

 _In our eyes,_

Suddenly, Aku's essence appeared and spilled onto him from above, covering his body in dark ooze.

 _Did a fading sunrise…_

The essence washed over him, covering his entire body in darknes.

 _In the dark, glimmering shadow…_

The figure of Ben then fell off of its stand and to the ground with a thump.

 _Silence grows in the spaces between…_

At that, a strange ball of light raced towards Ben, glowing with a multicolored flame like aura. It then entered his body.

 _Stretching out beyond time…_

Ben's body was suddenly reanimated, slowly rising to the ground as if it were some sort of puppet.

 _Rising up…_

Ben's eyes slowly opened, but gone were the comforting familiar emerald orbs of the galaxy's toughest. Instead, his eyes were a soulless obsidian color, glowing with fire all around it.

 _As the chorus of souls finds a voice flickering through the void…_

At that, the scene zoomed out and we could see the flaming eyes of everyone in the world of cartoons, all of them shrouded in the darkness with only the literal fire of their eyes to illuminate their bodies and give hint to who they were.

 _These little sparks…_

At that, Chowder is seen, quickly jumping away as he avoids a massive fist. The fist retracts revealing Jake the Dog with the same fiery eyes and his fur matted with the black tarlike substance that is Aku's essence. He angrily barks at him.

 _Cling onto life,_

At that, Chowder runs away only to backpedal when several energy fields land where he would've landed.

 _Everyone caught in the struggle._

Aelita lands before him with the same fiery eyes, to which he runs in a different direction.

 _And then the storms of change,_

Chowder quickly ducks under a sword swipe as Samurai Jack comes after him now with the flame eyes as well.

 _They fan the flames._

Chowder trips over a rock now, landing on his stomach.

Chowder now cowers in fear and with that, the three of his former friends advance towards him.

 _Scattering ashes to the wind!_

With that, glowing fiery eyes appear behind all of them revealing Waybig with the same fiery eyes that the others have.

Waybig has his hands in a T-formation and he fires a dark ray of energy towards the screen causing the scene to fade out to white.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light!_

At that, the screen brightens again revealing the five Warriors back together and without Aku's darkness clouding their sight. They strike battle poses as Ben has his hand hovering dangerously over his Omnitrix, Aelita holds two energy fields up in the air, Jake the dog beats two giant fists together, Jack drawing his sword and Chowder his fork and spork.

They then jump into different directions as they fight off more of their possessed friends.

 _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight!_

Ben is now Kickin' Hawk, trading all kinds of blows with Dark Garnet.

Chowder is able to deflect Dark TKO's flaming punches with his fork and spork.

Aelita and Dark Marceline race each other through the skies.

Samurai Jack and Dark Grim clash blades with one another.

Jake growls at Dark Courage.

 _No escape, no greater fate to be made!_

With that, Kickin' Hawk sends a foot into Garnet's face, knocking off her visor and sending her offscreen.

Chowder is then able to pull out a spoon and deflect one of KO's flaming fists right back into him and knocking him offscreen.

Aelita is able to fire an energy field into Marceline, knocking her away.

Jack takes a heavy stab at Grim that sends him flying.

Jake bats away Courage with an enlarged hand.

 _In the end the chains of time will not break._

At that, the five warriors reach their hands out off screen.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame!_

Five hands grabbed onto them and they helped them up revealing them to be the five fighters that they were fighting before.

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._

With that, the five warriors and the five fighters from before stood together as a team. Soon, the other fighters began to fade in around them as the whole roster assembled.

 _Bare this torch against the cold of the night._

At that, Aku rose from the shadows, glaring down at the heroes.

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

The fighters charged at Aku and with that the screen flashed a bright light.

The camera flies through the clouds one more time as the final instrumental flourish lets out.

The logo appears one last time.

 **CARTOON NETWORK: WORLD OF LIGHT**


End file.
